Tag
by VariantIllusionist
Summary: It's hot. It's boring. You and Bel are bored to death. What do you two do? Go find Levi to "play" with. Drabbles w/ Bel, Gokudera, Hibari, Tsuna, Squalo, and Flan. Rated T for T-safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **: Ok, this is just a short series of KHR drabbles. I was bored one day and wrote them.**

**In this one is about Bel & your OC (self-inserted) being bored as well. What do you do? Go find Levi.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own KHR. But oh I do wished that bishie world was my own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tag<strong>

It was a pretty hot autumn day, and all was quiet-for once-in the Varia HQ.

"I'm so bored I can't even laugh." Bel sighed. Yet still, he wore a grin. What a Prince.

You glanced at him. "Can you smile?"

"No." He answered.

You thought for a moment. "I know! Let's play tag with Levi and see if he 'accidently' dies!"

Bel sat up. "Great idea!" You and Bel found their target soon enough.

Man, if only Luss didn't find Levi in time to take him to the hospital.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first drabble. Thanks for reading it and please, review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back with another one. I was listening to "I'm Coming Out" by Diana Ross. Then I had a random idea of using a pairing, though this song isn't really about Coming Out Of The Closet. OC, Gokudera, Tsuna, & Yamamoto.**

**Disclaimer: Handsome-Men-World a.k.a Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Amano Akira, not me.**

**Please, review. I _need_ them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing<strong>

You went over to Tsuna's house to study for a big test tomorrow. While Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto tried to study, you couldn't help but dance to the song on your iPod. You slid the volume to max.

_I'm coming out.  
>I want the world to know.<br>Got to let it show.  
>I'm coming out.<em>

You did your dance; you sung loudly, much to Gokudera's annoyance. "I'm coming out! I want the world to know~—"

"OI WOMAN! YOU'RE DISTURBING THE TENTH!" He yelled.

You didn't let that stop you, "You're coming out. You want the world to know, though it's already shown. Yeah~~."

What you pay for the facial expression Gokudera made. Maybe even Tsuna's. Yamamoto laughed, as always. You continued listening to your jam.

Who cares about the 'trying to study, hello?' guys watching you? You danced like you were in Rush Hour 1. You were smart-failing was a 50/50 chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Next time, ask before you take things. It'll save your life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, I'll be working on the new chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's Chase<strong>

I ran down the street trying to escape the tonfa-wielding man behind me.

"I'll bite you to death for that!"

I glanced back at him. Luckily I'm a fast runner so I stayed ahead. "Well I didn't know it was _your_ slice of cake!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short, that's just the kind of suspense I think Hibari should be left with. <strong>

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wouldn't it be nice to hang out with Tsuna? Yeah, Decimo. (Why call him just "Tsuna?" Decimo is a fun word too!)**

**It's you and Juudaime (aha!) so have fun kids. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: No own KHR. But we can wish right? That should've been my 11/11/11 wish... **

* * *

><p><strong>A Day in The Park<strong>

You walked beside Tsuna. It was a peaceful afternoon at the park. Sakuras were in bloom, families were hanging out, dogs tried to trample their owners.

It was an awkward moment for you and Tsuna though. "Ano, [Name]-chan, thanks."

"For what?" You asked curiously.

"For being a good friend." He shined a shy smile.

Both blushed and began to laugh. Things were different without the others but you enjoyed it. It was a very nice moment.

Suddenly someone called out, "Tenth!" Good bye moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This story was inspired by the song Bad Touch-Bloodhound Gand. My friends got this stuck in my head the other day and now I'm singing it! Mizuki is the nickname my anime friends call me; it's also the name of an OC of mine. Well, enough about me, enjoy the drabble. Reviews please.**

**Disclaimer: KHR is not mind, sadly... But I couldn't have made it as awesome as it is today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mammals<strong>

Bel laughed, "Ushishishi, hey Mizuki, do you know this song?"

"What?" I asked him, knowing that Bel was teasing me for knowing just about every song made in the world.

Bel clicked whatever it was on his laptop. _Bad Touch_ by Bloodhound Gang played. He fast-forwarded to the second verse.

Of course, I knew it. Back in America, my friends bothered me constantly with it. Yet, I began singing with it. "Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket. Like the lost catacombs of Egypt…"

By the chorus, a tall silver-head was standing behind the couch. "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel…"

Squalo snickered, "Voi-hoi, are you suggesting something?"

I stopped, "Well, this song's about mammals so~… I'm sorry, you're a fish, I'm a mammal. It won't work."

Squalo flicked a gloved finger on my forehead, "Misleading woman."

"Ow! You meanie!" I hit him back.

"Ushishishishi, cool~; the Prince causes problems," Bel chimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok! Last one (aw...). Actually my little sister **(she's three years younger than me, really. And my editor...)** wrote this and in honor of her editing skills, I'm posting it. Aren't I nice? I didn't make any changes to it.**

**This story was inspired by the Eragon series. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own KHR. We just fangirl over it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Flan's Century Tree<strong>

I planted a tree.

It looked like it was growing slowly. I came back a month later—same place. I waited and waited—nothing at all. I was starting to get annoyed.

After a century it grew as tall as it could.

"NOBODY TOLD ME THAT THIS IS A CENTURY TREE! ... I lived for a century? Then that means I'm an elf… Oh look I'm an elf. Well whaddaya know?"


End file.
